Nightfall
by SimaRhi
Summary: Vampirey goodness :D Zero and Kaname have been having strange dreams. Very strange, in fact. But how will thing progress from there? I do not quite know myself. Enjoy! KanaZero with a bit of Aido perhaps! Yuki can just bugger off!
1. Unexpected Visitor

Nightfall

Chapter 1- Unexpected Visitor

Zero looked out of the window of his private dorm. The rain poured outside, slashing the moon and stars with each harsh, razor edged wave. The wind howled and rattled his windows and a shiver surged through his spine. He hated being alone in that room. It was situated in a once abandoned tower on the Cross Academy campus, and although his room had been decorated with extravagant velvet, silk and dark wood furnishings, to Zero it felt as empty and cold as a graveyard.

Zero covered his eyes with his hands. He knew he had to be separated from his classmates out of school hours, at the dead of night. He was different; he was  
"A monster... I'm a monster"  
A single tear trickled down his cheek. He sat down in his four-poster bed and drew the curtains.  
He lay and wept; thinking of her beautiful neck. He remembered running his trembling finger down the side of it, from ear to collarbone, each terrified beat of her heart increasing his lust for blood. The flashing images of him forcing her against the wall continued, until the fateful moment in which he exposed his fangs, at first slowly rolling his tongue up her neck, then savagely puncturing her delicate, white skin.  
"Yuki, I'm so sorry..." Zero whispered, tears still falling from his pale violet eyes. After a few minutes, he shut them slowly.

He had eventually managed to settle into an uneasy sleep, when his window started to rattle more loudly than before.  
"Damn weather must be getting worse..." he thought, turning over in his sleepy state. The noises stopped and Zero began to drift off until he heard a distinct 'click' which made his eyes snap open. He sat up in his bed and strained his ears. He heard the window creak open, and a small 'tap' of nimble feet landing on his floor. Goosebumps appeared all over his flesh as the cold breeze rippled through the air around him. The sound of footsteps approached the bed.  
"Who's there?" he said, voice wavering.  
No reply.  
He vaguely saw the faint silhouette of a hand reaching for the curtain of the bed. The flowing silk was swept aside to reveal a very tall, slender figure.

"Kuran Kaname..." Zero scowled.  
"It appears I have frightened you, Kiryu-kun," the handsome young man bowed slightly as he replied. "I do apologise..." he said with a slight smirk.  
"Get out of my dorm now," Zero growled, "before I-"  
He was cut off by a sudden, very swift force pushing him down onto the bed, and before he knew it Zero was lying down, Kuran Kaname kneeling above him.  
"You can't hide your sadness from me Kiryu-kun," Kaname said calmly, "I've sensed it since nightfall, even all the way from the Moon Dorm."  
"I don't know what you're talking about Kuran..." Zero's eyes narrowed.  
"You are one of us, after all..." he replied, gently pressing the tip of his finger against one of Zero's fangs.  
As Kaname said this, Zero's lip began to quiver, and fresh tears began to well up in his pearly eyes.  
"Shhh..." Kaname whispered softly. He pushed one long, elegant finger against Zero's soft, quivering lips. His eyes became harsh and lustful. "I feel your sadness Zero, and I crave you for it..."

Kaname's eyebrow twitched and his eyes started to glow faintly. He moved his hand gently up from his lips to the side of his face, then slowly leaned forward, until he was so close Zero could feel his frosty breath on his skin.  
"Why am I unable to move?! What is this strange feeling?" Zero thought.  
"Kaname, what're you-"  
Before he could finish, Kaname opened his mouth, exposing his shining fangs, and slowly sunk them into Zero's neck. Zero's eyes widened. The pain was intense and he froze, allowing the pureblood to feed.  
Kaname subtly moved his hand up from Zero's face. He then ran his fingers up the back of his neck, through the roots of his pale silver locks, and tugged gently. Zero gasped as Kaname pressed his body up closer.  
"Why am I feeling this way?!" a small part of his brain thought desperately, "Kuran Kaname is my enemy... Kaname-sama... is my..."

A small moan escaped Zero as Kaname withdrew his fangs and started to lick the blood running down his neck  
"No...Sto-"  
Kaname clasped his right hand over Zero's mouth and wiped the blood from his own mouth with the other, still kneeling on top of him. His eyes glowed crimson, then slowly reverted back to their original rich, wine red hue. He tore a strip off the bed sheets to tie around Zero's wound and leaned close again, so they were face to face. Zero was in shock and could only stare up helplessly.  
"Don't worry Kiryu-kun, it will be your turn later..." Kaname smiled as he whispered softly into Zero's ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
Zero couldn't take it much longer, so many thoughts were flashing through his mind that he couldn't comprehend. A lone tear tumbled slowly down his cheek.  
"Why?" he gasped, as another tear fell.  
Kaname wiped up one of the drops from Zero's pale skin, then moved forward once again so his lips brushed against his cheek. He slowly licked the other streak of tears, licked his lips, and then briskly got up from the bed, looking as crisp and tidy as ever. He turned his head back slightly to look at Zero.

"Your tears taste good, Kiryu-kun..."

Kaname smiled a sinister smile. He then turned towards the open window, which had let in an icy breeze. Zero could only stare at the vampire with his mouth open in confusion. He wanted to say something, _anything, _but as soon as he even blinked, Kuran Kaname had vanished, leaving the window tightly shut and rattling gently.

The rain had stopped. The light of the full moon poured into the room. Collapsing on his bed, Zero was once again alone.

* * *

Random Summarisation from the RiRi _ A bit of humour, perhaps?_

Zero-kun is confused- What the hell does that snooty bastard think he's doing? And why did he feel so hot under the collar during tonight's events?

Zero-kun: I'll have to teach that asshole a lesson, how dare he make me doubt my masculinity... I **clearly **want Yuuki... grumble mumble...

Kaname-kun made himself seem like somewhat of a sadist, pretty risky stuff for chapter one, don't you think Kaname-sama? However, nobody yet knows what he'll be hiding; we all know he tends to hide pretty important stuff...

Kaname-kun: But of course, that's why they love me, I'm being the mysterious sexual deviant, no?

RiRi: Yeah sure, you two can both think what you like. Remember, I am your overlord now. So _I _choose what both of you say and do. Hah!

Kaname-kun: Who's the sadist now??

Random stuff aside, I'd appreciate comments on how to improve, and also any feedback you may have on the direction in which you'd like the story to continue!  
I'm desperate for ideas here!


	2. Disturbance

Nightfall

Chapter 2- Disturbance

The rays of moonlight were harsh that winter night as they pierced a small gap in the silk curtains. The silver ray travelled in a spike across the room in the direction of a bed. There was slight murmuring, and a man slowly stretched and sat up and ran his fingers through his long, dark hair. He yawned widely, fangs glinting slightly in the moonlight.  
"That was an odd dream..." he thought, scratching his head sleepily. In his now conscious state the memories were slipping away fast. He saw various images flashing of a conversation, him kneeling over somebody. He saw a young man with light hair who was crying, who he then drank from. As much as he pondered, he couldn't quite put his finger on who the man was. "Ah well, it was a very satisfying dream nonetheless..."  
He smiled, and then glanced to his side. A tuft of hair could be seen peeping from the top of the duvet. The vampire's smile dropped. He tugged the sheets back to reveal a slender boy with short, tousled blond hair and thick lashes. He had a small trail of drool down his chin which formed a pool on the silk cushion. The pureblood frowned in disgust, but smiled slightly as the cute boy nuzzled into the cushion.  
"This could be amusing..."  
The dark and handsome man smirked slightly as he snuggled up close to the blond and rubbed noses with him. The smaller boy squirmed slightly as the other wrapped one leg around him and started tickling around his slim waist slightly until he wriggled and started to stir.  
"Unnhh...Stoppit..." moaned the blond sleepily, slightly opening one sapphire eye.  
"Aido-kun," Kaname purred, "You know you aren't supposed to sneak into my room while everyone else sleeps..."  
The boy's eyes snapped open at the sultry sound of his voice.  
"OH! Kaname-sama! It's you!"  
"Of course it's me, silly, who else would you expect to find in my bed?" Kaname frowned, his arms and leg still around the intruder.  
"I'm sorry Kaname-sama; I was having trouble sleeping so I was walking around. I walked past your room and I heard noises. You sounded restless, so I came in to see if you were alright!" A slight rosy tinge on his cheeks could be seen in the moonlight.  
"And that's reason to sleep in my bed and drool on my finest cushions? You really are troublesome, Aido-kun..."  
"I'm sorry Kaname-sama!!" Aido pouted.  
"You are so cute..."

The pureblood took the blond gently by the chin, at first softly brushing his lips against the other's, making him pout slightly, desperate to have contact. Kaname's eyes then glowed with lust and he pressed his lips firmly onto Aido's. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at how forward the other man was being tonight. Usually his advances were ignored despite their mutual feelings... It was strange, but Aido didn't care, he was too overjoyed that he was getting what he wanted with little effort for a change.  
Kaname pulled back from the kiss for a moment and licked his lips slowly. He stroked Aido's flushed cheek lightly then moved back in to gently suck on his bottom lip, causing the blond to breathe more heavily and tangle his long fingers in his childhood sweetheart's dark, silky locks. A shiver leapt through Kaname's whole body at the gentle pulling of his hair and he made a deep but faint moaning sound, pulling back ever so slightly and breathing heavily as he ran his elegant fingers through unruly golden locks, staring deep into his beautiful azure eyes.  
"It must have been him in my dream," Kaname thought, pulling Aido in close and nuzzling into the crook of his pale neck, "it's always been Aido-kun looking out for me...Ever since we were children..." Kaname forced himself to think this. Although he always acted cold and stern towards Aido he knew that they were compatible, and they'd had several intimate moments before. He kept using this as reasoning during their embrace, though a small part of him kept wondering why Aido would be crying, even if it was just a dream.  
Pushing these niggling thoughts aside, he pulled away from Aido and smiled sweetly.  
"You're awfully affectionate tonight Kaname-sama!" Aido said joyfully, kissing him on the tip of the nose.  
"Sometimes it's impossible to keep my composure with you looking so adorable Aido-kun." The pureblood ruffled the blonds' messy locks, receiving a pout in return. "However it is now time to get ready for class." He headed toward his bathroom to wash.  
It was only around 7pm but in the middle of a bitter winter it was already pitch black by the time the residents of the Moon Dorm had to go to their classes.  
"At least those troublesome Day Class girls are sent back to their own dorms when it's this dark," Kaname murmured as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel tied loosely around his hips.  
"Waaaaaah, Kaname-sama! Don't you just love all the cute girls?!!" Aido said in an unusually cute voice, trying to seem as if the dazzling sight before him wasn't all that hot.  
"No, I don't," Kaname said bluntly, pulling Aido roughly towards his bare chest, "and you better not either or you'll be sleeping alone this morning!"  
"Sure!" Aido said playfully, satisfied that his plan to get into Kaname's bed that day had worked.

As the Night Class students gradually gathered in the lounge, Aido was particularly bouncy and excitable. Kaname rolled his eyes.  
"Hanabusa, what the hell's up with you?" Kain asked suspiciously. "You're usually terrible when you first get up."  
"Oh so I can't be a little optimistic at sunset from time to time?" He said, faking hurt and pouting. Kain shook his head and Kaname almost smiled at how cute Aido was when he got all excited over him.  
"Kaname-sama!" Ruka cut in bossily, "Let's leave, damn Shiki and Rima always take so long to get ready!"  
"We're here now, wise ass." Shiki drawled, as he and Rima walked down the central stairway looking as glamorous as ever. Ruka just narrowed her eyes as Kaname rose silently and headed towards the entrance. She trotted as close behind him as possible while Aido suddenly became green with envy and scowled, only to end up being dragged along by Kain in a headlock.  
As they left the territory of the Moon Dorm they were met by Yuki as usual on her patrol.  
"H-Hello Kaname nii-san" She shivered slightly.  
"Good evening, Yuki" he smiled pleasantly. "Everyone, keep walking." They continued on without question. He patted her on the head and gave her his uniform jacket.  
"Oh no, Kaname nii-san, I can't take your jacket!" He wrapped it around her shoulders anyway and gave her a cuddle to warm her up. Kaname had long ago lost his feelings of uncontrollable love towards Yuki due to her constant indecisiveness and distrust towards him, but he still cared deeply for her as his little sister.  
"Where is Kiryu-kun?" He said, frowning. "I don't like the thought of my imouto-chan being alone in the dark due to _his _lack of punctuality."  
"You shouldn't worry so much nii-san! After all I'm a pureblood too so I can protect myself!"  
Yuki now knew about her past, and knowing she was a sibling to Kaname had turned her against being his lover. She was very surprised when she confessed this to him because he merely smiled and said he understood perfectly. Yuki and Zero had permission from the Chairman to stay in the Day Class after finding out about Yuki. Because she was pureblood she could handle her thirst for blood well, and if either of them needed blood badly they had each other. It was a strange relationship for them both, but they were finally happy and back to normal in an odd sort of way.  
Shortly after they met up with Yuki a figure could be seen running up the long path from the main school. As the person got closer it was apparent by his glistening silver hair that it was Zero, late for patrol as usual. When he finally reached Yuki he was out of breath and panting heavily.  
"Zero! You're late for your Guardian duties as usual! This is not what is required of a Cross Academy prefect! Not only that, I would have been really bored, cold and lonely. Isn't that right, nii-san?!"  
Kaname had vaguely heard Yuki's rant but he was strangely taken aback when Zero had arrived. His exhausted and slightly sweaty appearance caused images of his previous dream to emerge from his subconscious. He remembered a tear-stained Zero pulling back the curtains on his bed to reveal himself, then an image of him licking Zero's neck and cheek while Zero breathed heavily. He had a sudden burning feeling.  
"No!" He thought furiously, "It can't have been _him!_"  
"Nii-san?" He heard a curious voice butt into his thoughts.  
"Oh..?" He shook his head. "Yes, Kiryu-kun. You should take your duties more seriously. Although things are back to normal there are still Day Class students who sneak out of their dorms to look for us. It can still be dangerous at night."  
"I don't need you to tell me that Kuran" Zero glared at him intensely. Kaname glared right back, trying to look as stern as possible, but by the slightly puzzled expression that was returned to him, he may have somehow failed to keep his previous thoughts well-hidden.  
Yuki, not paying heed to the awkward situation, grinned.  
"Well, I guess we'd better start our patrol!" she said optimistically, grabbing Zero by the sleeve.  
"Yes, I have a class to attend. I bid you both good night." He walked gracefully down the path. After a few moments he subtly looked back over his shoulder to see Zero mirroring him while being dragged off in the opposite direction. His heart skipped a beat as they made distant but certain eye-contact.  
"Nonsense." He shook his head slowly and continued walking. "I refuse to accept this."

Zero still felt puzzled at the look he'd received from the pureblood. Sure, it was pretty stern and intense as usual, but at the same time it was a look of –he cringed as he thought this- lust.

* * *

RiRi's random summarization!

Aido-kun is so manipulative! Trying everything in the book to get into his Kaname-sama's bed!  
Aido-kun: "Now for step two... Get his pants off! =]"  
*shakes head*  
Now Kaname-kun's seriously confused! He really loves Aido because he was always there for him during his awful childhood... That and he's adorable! But now his subconscious is showing him "interacting" with Zero!  
Kaname-kun: "But I don't like that guy!"  
RiRi: "Oh, but you will!"  
Zero also seems to be having very strange feelings towards his rival, and he can somehow see Kaname is feeling the same! What has inspired Zero to feel like this?  
Zero: "I really don't want to talk about it..."

Sorry if the chapters are short! I'll try to make them as good as possible to make up for it, and I'm very sorry for the seriously delayed upload! I haven't had any inspiration until now... So I'm very sorry!


	3. Sinful Cravings

Chapter 3- Sinful Cravings

Zero sighed and banished all thoughts of Kuran as he trailed a fair distance behind Yuki. When she'd finally decided to give up on making him feel optimistic since their run-in with her pureblood sibling, she trotted on ahead in Super Prefect mode, assuming a fighting stance at any slight noise.  
Usually he would be secretly amused at her antics, but tonight he had other things on his mind. For the past few nights he'd been having strange dreams that made him wake up panting and sweating. He'd been experiencing a familiar feeling more noticeably than usual, too; the feeling of inability to control his thirst for blood.  
Blood drinking was involved in these dreams, but Zero didn't understand why because Yuki had always been there for him if he fell to that state so he had no reason to dwell on his craving. No, these dreams were very different from his various incidents with the pureblood girl. They were blurred to his conscious mind, but they were charged with blood, passion and _sex...  
_Zero shook the thoughts out of his head. He knew he'd never remember exactly what happened in those dreams; it was clearly something that lay dormant deep within his sub-conscience. All he remembered were the emotions, which were incredibly intense when combined and the thick texture of blood smearing across his hungry lips... Oh, and that always incredible feeling in his-  
"No! I can't think of things like that!" he thought furiously. "Sick and wrong! Blood and sex together is sick... And also wrong!"

"Zeroo? Helloooo?"  
Zero looked up in mild surprise. He hadn't realised how long they'd been walking whilst he brooded, and it seemed as if they could do no more for the night.  
"Sorry" he grunted, "had something on my mind."  
Yuki looked at him sceptically then shook her head.  
"Always an enigma, Zero. Well, we better go get ourselves some beauty sleep!"  
As they approached the chairman's quarters, Zero and Yuki parted ways with a wave- Zero liked to sleep in his own room near the chairman, while Yuki still liked to sleep with her classmates. After Zero washed up, he collapsed in his bed with a small grunt then a sigh. He didn't feel worn out, but he almost immediately felt the heavy presence of sleep which made his eyes flutter as it held him in its warm embrace.

Zero found himself in an arched doorway, surrounded by a dull light with a rose-coloured tinge and a heavy, yet mild, spicy aroma. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that he was in a normal room, and could vaguely make out the shape of a tall four-poster bed. His stomach suddenly growled with hunger. _That _hunger.  
"It's not just _any _blood you want to take though, is it Kiryu-kun?" a lustful voice purred from the direction of the bed. Zero said nothing, only swallowed thickly with anticipation then walked slowly towards the origin of that tempting voice. He stretched out a shaking hand and grasped the gossamer curtain.  
His eyes very slowly gazed from pale bare feet to the long, lithe legs covered by black silken pyjama bottoms. They worked their way up a slender yet toned torso, and then finally reached strong shoulders fringed slightly by strands of luxurious, dark hair and a beautiful long neck. The man's features were hidden slightly due to the dull light and long strands of hair blocking view. Zero didn't care about his face, however. His mind was suddenly filled with nothing but thoughts of blood. He ravenously stalked up the bed on all fours like an animal, the low rumblings of a growl almost erupting from his tensed throat as he stroked the slender neck before him with the tip of his nose, inhaling the thick scent of the crimson nectar within. He rolled his tongue slowly across the smooth flesh then sunk his fangs deep inside, satisfaction instantly overwhelming him as the thick liquid reached his tongue and made him grasp his victims' silky hair viciously. Zero's delicious meal groaned in pain and grabbed his attackers' shirt frantically. At this motion, Zero suddenly regained some of his lost senses and felt slight guilt towards this stranger he'd violated. Without thinking, eyes closed and mind still partly overcome by his lust for blood, he withdrew his fangs and cupped the man's cheek, pulling him roughly into a passionate, bloody kiss. Hot, red, blood-soaked lips seductively sucked pale, cold ones, eliciting a tempting moan from the victim. Zero manoeuvred back round to the wounded neck and tenderly licked the blood oozing from the wound. The strange man sighed softly, slipping his hand beneath Zero's shirt and running long, elegant fingers down his toned chest, making his nerves prickle and small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Zero grunted softly at the touch and sat up, still kneeling above his prey and finally opening his eyes properly.  
His pale violet eyes widened as they met familiar deep crimson eyes, heavy-lidded and lustful. The not-so-stranger propped himself up, nose almost touching that of his shocked attacker.  
"Looks like you've finally figured out your little problem, Kiryu-kun... Now you know what must be done..." he smirked, pulling the shocked Zero into a vicious kiss, nipping at his bottom lip occasionally. At the lack of response he flipped the silver-haired boy roughly onto his back so he now lay pressed on top of his chest, which was rigid with shock.  
"Still resisting, are we?"  
Zero could only instantly melt as the last man he thought could started rolling his soft tongue slowly and seductively along his chest. Fingers lightly caressed his abdomen then trailed lower as his tongue followed the path previously traced out. Zero gasped as the other hand proceeded to firmly rub against his crotch. He squirmed but a free hand pinned both his wrists above his head, banning all movement except the violent arching of his back.  
"N-no!" he cried between light moans "Please-

"STOP!"  
Zero jerked upright, sweating profusely, heart palpitating viciously.  
He looked around frantically, making sure he was back to safe reality, and then buried his head in his hands to try and get his thoughts straight. He had no chance; however, as shortly there was a sound of heavy footsteps in the hallway and sure enough, the chairman burst into his room in a fuzzy robe and slippers wielding... A huge sword?!  
"ZERO-KUN! I'LL SAVE YOU!" he was clearly half asleep, and looked highly puzzled as he slowly came to the realisation that there was no threat.  
"Zero?" he said curiously, studying the boy who had yet to raise his head from trembling hands.  
"It matters not, chairman. Just a dream."  
"Oh... Do you need a little midnight snack, perhaps?" he cooed, exposing his pretty neck "You know, Yuki-chan's aaall the way in the girl's dorm and I'm _right here-  
_"No, chairman..." Zero sluggishly raised his head and scowled. "Now go to bed."  
"Aww but-  
"GO!"  
The chairman pouted as he sheathed his sword and shuffled back down the hallway. Zero remained upright, arms wrapped around his legs and head resting on his knees, not phased in the slightest by his ever strange adoptive father as he tried to come to terms with this dreadful realisation.

It would soon hit dawn. Kaname had felt uneasy for the remainder of class, and still felt so during the walk back to the Moon Dorm. Aido could tell. As he buzzed around Kaname, excited about something the rest were rather unsure of, his pureblood sweetheart barely averted his gaze from the ground in front of him. As they arrived inside he glided away to his room without word to his classmates and collapsed miserably on his bed without even getting changed. About an hour later, as the first peach-tinted rays of sunlight shone through his bare window, Kaname heard the creaking of floorboards in the hallway. He remained staring at the ornately patterned ceiling as his door opened slowly then shut with a gentle click. The visitor grumbled slightly then briskly shut the curtains, casting a dark blanket over the whole room.  
"Kaname" a serious voice commanded.  
Kaname gazed questioningly toward his beautiful blond at the lack of formality.  
"I'm sorry, Aido-kun. I've been feeling very uneasy for a while now."  
"What is it, Kaname-sama?" Aido asked, relaxing after finally being shown some sort of acknowledgement.  
"That's the problem, I have no clue." Kaname looked grim as he said this, which worried Aido. His Kaname only showed true emotion towards a very select few, but he still never showed his sadness to anyone. He hurried over to sit beside the brunette and cupped his cheek lightly, wrapping his free arm round the back of his shoulders to prop him up slightly and rest his head against his own warm chest.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine Kaname-sama... Please don't fret." Aido whispered, rocking slightly as he cradled his love gently. He said it would be fine, but even he, the optimist worried when Kaname was so obviously unsettled.  
"Hn" Kaname replied quietly as he closed his eyes. Of course it would be fine. It was just a random unexplainable feeling, it couldn't possibly mean anything. He had all he could ever need right there; loyal companions in the Night class and the support and love of an amazing man.  
No matter how hard he convinced himself of this however, he couldn't deny it to himself that as he lay pressed against this man's warm chest listening to the heavy pulsing of his heart, he felt strangely lost, and strangely... Empty.

* * *

_Ooooooh it's getting saucy!!! Do you love it? I love it.  
I'm sorry for the short chapter length AGAIN; I seem to have an inability to write long ones... I just hope the quality makes up for quantity ^^;  
As always R&R but most of all enjoy this instalment of "Nightfall"!! _


	4. Setting Things Straight

Chapter 4- Setting Things Straight

Zero somehow managed to drag himself out of bed after his nice long non-sleep. Indeed he hadn't managed to get more than ten minutes of sleep since he woke up sweating and horny at around 4am, just to be propositioned yet again by his insane sword-wielding adoptive father. All this wouldn't have been so bad, he'd accepted that he was probably _at least _bisexual because of various dreams he'd been having for months now, but it was because the mysterious stranger in these recent subconscious escapades was _him_ that he simply could not sleep. He couldn't grasp it. He _hated _the guy. After indulging in a long bubble-bath (he had gotten up over three hours earlier than he needed to after finally giving up on sleep) his mind felt alot more clear. He decided that the only explaination was that Kuran was playing some sort of mind-game with him. He had a record of trying to manipulate his way into people's hearts, after all. He tried it with Yuki, and it nearly worked until she found out they were siblings, after which he graciously stepped down and started acting like a normal big brother. Zero would expect that crazy guy to do something creepy like infiltrate his dreams if he had suddenly taken his fancy. Thus he decided, rash and hot-tempered as he was, that he would storm right into that Moon Dorm, vampire sleepy-time or not, wake Kuran and demand an explaination.  
"Yes," Zero thought bitterly as he attached his cuff links to his blazer, "if I'm gonna lose sleep over this obvious obsession of his, so will he."

Zero walked briskly over the school grounds. The winter air was bitter and drew tears as it bit into his unaccustomed eyes. He shivered, mostly with nerves, but convinced himself it was because of the wind as he walked quickly through the frost tipped gardens which surrounded the Moon Dorm. He was about to knock on the door, but instead he just grasped the large, bronze handle and pushed it ajar, remembering that the vampires seemed to care little for security. The transition from the crisp, harsh winter morning to the dull, cosy, nicely furnished foyer was relaxing for Zero and he stoppped shivering. He walked as quietly as possible up the thick-carpeted staircase and paused. He wasn't exactly sure where Kuran's room was, but he relaxed and breathed in deeply through his nose. He could smell the difference in the blood of the sleeping vampires immediately, and much to his own disgust, followed the scent like a hungry dog. He had almost lost his outrage to that sweet, potent fragrance that was so irritatingly _Kaname _when he realised he was at what must have been his bedroom door. It was very ornately carved with thorned vines and roses, and the doorknob was a dull silver inlaid with a large ruby.  
"Typical of him to have the most elaborate bloody _door" _Zero frowned. "I needn't have followed my nose. None of the other vampires get such treatment." The noise he heard next made him jump in surprise.  
"If you've finished admiring the engraving on my chamber door, please come in, Kiryu-kun. I've been waiting."  
"He's been waiting?" Zero gulped. This guy really was creepy.  
Zero placed a shaky hand on the all too fancy doorknob and twisted. He silently opened the heavy door and side-stepped awkwardly into the room like an unwelcome guest.  
Kaname was sat in a high-backed velvet armchair with a chess-board on the table in front of him. The only light came from the fireplace beside him, and it cast a deep, flickering orangey glow on his pale skin. Zero noticed Aido asleep in a familiar four-poster bed. He looked as if he was having a very good dream by the contented expression and slight drooling.  
"Don't worry Kiryu-kun, he's sound asleep." He gestured towards a chair identical to his own on the opposing side of the chess-board "Please. Come sit."  
Zero, despite wanting to go off on a tangent about how freaked-out he had been feeling, felt soothed by the lightly crackling flames and was obedient. He noticed a mild, spicy aroma as he sat in the plush chair.  
"That smell..."  
"It's incense, you like it?" Kaname asked casually, raising one perfect eyebrow.  
"Yeah... Yeah I really do..." Zero mumbled then snapped out of his aroma-induced stupor. "Now just you wait a second!" He pointed an accusing finger at his adversary. "You better not think you're gonna reel me in with _that _trick. I know your game, Kuran"  
"My game?" he asked, sounding quite genuinely confused. "My favourite game is chess. Would you like a match before school?"  
"No, you fool!" Zero felt his face growing hot, and not from the fire which was now flickering more dramatically due a sudden gust outside. "Your game! Your plot! Your _scheme!"_  
"My scheme, eh?" Kaname leant forward, chin resting on his long, interlaced fingers so his dark eyes could bore into Zero's. "And what would I be wanting to achieve that would involve _you?"  
_Zero hadn't been expecting Kaname to act so... Confused. He was always rather obvious about his plans once the other person appeared to have figured them out, but now he looked genuinely curious. Zero could almost detect a hint of distress in those velvety eyes of his, and he took a deep breath to calm down.  
"I've been having..." He gulped, suddenly becoming nervous now that he wasn't apporaching the situation in a wrathful manner. "Dreams. About you, Kuran. There. I said it."  
Kaname's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly masked it with his usual 'vaguely interested, but not all that bothered' look.  
"Oh really? And what happened in these dreams, Kiryu-kun?"  
Zero felt his face grow hotter and he knew he was blushing. "I'd rather not say, really, and I thought you would know! Since you're obviously putting them in my head to get what you want"  
"Is that so?" Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I know we don't exactly have the best friendship in the world, Kiryu-kun, but I'm past manipulating people. I have Aido now, and therefore have no reason to trouble you... In theory." he sighed and he no longer tried to mask his distress. "I'm in as much of a poor situation as you are now, Zero. I thought I was finally with someone I love, and I thought I was finally happy. Aido has stood by me since childhood. He has looked up to and respected me, alas..." he shook his head gracefully. "I have been plagued by dreams of other men of late, and last night my worries were confirmed with a mere moment of eye-contact with a certain angry teen. I know you felt it too, Kiryu-kun."  
Zero swallowed thickly. He couldn't believe how genuine this manipulative bastard was being. And how beautiful he was in doing so. Zero had never before taken into account how his eyes seemed to brim with limitless wisdom and intelligence, how strands of hair were splayed haphazardly yet so perfectly over his shoulders. All of this combined with the scent of his pure blood made Zero almost lose control. His hand shot out to grab the other's and squeeze in a way that was partly for Kaname's comfort, partly to restrain himself from becoming an uncontrollable beast.  
"You realise Kiryu-kun," Kaname said in serious tone, accepting the hand-squeeze but not returning the gesture, "These dreams of ours are linked. I know it is of you that I dream and vice-versa. I'm as confused as you probably are, and I don't know what to do. Poor, loyal Aido-kun... I know he loves me so much, and it pains me to know that I must eventually let him go. But now..." his eyes glowed crimson. "It is inevitable. I do not know the reason, but now I know what I _must_ have."  
He finally squeezed Zero's pale hand, and firmly dragged him into his lap, knocking over the chess table in the process. Without realising fully what was going on, Zero flung his arms around Kaname's slender neck. Both their eyes glowed a deep, lustful red as they rubbed noses tenderly, lips occasionally brushing together. Zero was suddenly overcome by his aching need for the real-life experience of claiming Kaname's soft lips as his own. He kissed his lower lip ever so gently then, soon after sampling the sweet taste, found himself sucking and nipping at the soft flesh, while Kaname snaked his arms around Zero's neat waist and kissed him back whenever he got the oppurtunity, no longer caring in the least about his stoic self-image. They kissed and caressed each other for what seemed to them like an eternity when Kaname finally broke free of Zero's playful teasing and began to kiss gently up his throat to just below his earlobe, giving him the chance to gasp slightly and tremble at the tender kisses which felt like the slow fluttering of butterflies' wings against his flesh.  
"Why the hell is this happening?" Zero asked throatily "I _hate _you..." He gripped the dark chocolate locks as he felt a tantalizing tug of teeth on his earlobe.  
"Is that so?" Kaname whispered huskily into his ear then faced him, his eyes still glowing passionately. His pale hand cupped Zero's cheek as he stared into Zero's eyes, which had returned to their original pale lavender and bore a slight hint of defiance. Very slight. Kaname sighed and tried to compose himself. He stroked Zero's cheek softly with his thumb and looked him in the eye.  
"Look, I don't know how or why this has happened, Kiryu-kun. I just know for certain now, that it is you who I want. I want to get to know _you _Zero. The Zero behind all the angst and anger, and I'm sure you want to know the Kaname behind the nonchalant exterior."  
Zero chewed his lip slightly, and bowed his head slightly in defeat.  
"I do want that, Kuran. But I also want to find out who or what is behind this. Believe me, this is _not_ how I saw this morning panning out." He laughed cutely and hid a shy smile that was _so_ unbecoming of your average angsty teen.  
Kaname smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles and pulled Zero into a warm embrace, allowing him to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. A wavering voice however, cut through the romantic atmosphere like a blade through flesh.  
"K-Kaname-sama... Is all this true?"  
"Aido-kun! You're awake!" Kaname stood up to face a quivering, pyjama-clad Aido as Zero scrambled from his lap in shock.  
"YES, I'M AWAKE!" Aido sobbed uncontrollably. "I _knew _something was wrong with my Kaname... Although I suppose you're not my Kaname any longer..."  
"Aido-kun, please calm down, I was going to explain to you when you woke."  
"Well I have woken now, so do you care to explain _this_?" He pointed a shaking finger at Zero.  
"I apologise deeply. I have been troubled by dreams lately, and I knew they were not of you." Aido sobbed again at this news. "I only knew for sure when Kiryu-kun came to visit me this morning. I did not want to betray you, but this is how I feel."  
"Well that's _fine _Kaname-sama. I knew we couldn't last. I know I was just your rebound from when Yuki-chan rejected you after all." And with that Aido stormed out of the bedroom.  
"Aido-kun, wait!" Kaname commanded, but it was too late. Aido's sobs could be heard from the other end of the hallway as he and Zero stood in silence for a few moments.  
"Kaname, are you al-  
"I think you should get ready for school, Kiryu-kun."  
"But I am ready for school."  
"Please Zero, I think I need some time alone to gather my thoughts. And Aido will still need me to help compose himself before our classes. I can talk to him better and hopefully make him- and myself- feel less wretched. I never used him as a 'rebound', and I want to convince him of at least that." He placed a tender kiss on the slightly smaller boy's forehead. "Get yourself prepared for school, and don't worry. I will come to see you after my classes and we can talk."  
Zero had no choice but to obey. He could tell that Kaname really didn't want to have hurt Aido so badly, and right in front of him. They bid farewell and Zero found himself being bitten by the harsh morning winds once more. He thought of Kaname biting him instead, and felt like such a prick for losing control of himself when he knew Aido was there, ready to wake up at the sound of a gasp or lust-filled moan. Kaname's eyes had been too irresistable when he spoke those words; _"now I know what I must have...". _His spine tingled and his chest felt light. He still had half an hour to spare so he made his way to the horse-riding fields and took his favourite horse for a ride. Nobody had managed to tame that horse but him, and he was still proud of himself for it. Riding fast around the track with the harsh bitter wind lashing at his unprotected flesh helped him forget his guilt for Aido and clear his mind of the previous steamy kissing session. At around ten minutes until their first lesson he saw Yuki on the other side of the track and raced towards here. She was grinning somewhat mischieviously.  
"Zero, you're up early for once! Didn't get much sleep, huh?" She winked at him cutely and he punched her playfully on the arm as he led the horse back to it's stable.  
"I didn't, actually" he said, putting on his best moody voice.  
"I know, otherwise there'd be know way you'd be here on time, never mind _early." _She linked her arm through his and huddled next to him for warmth. He had no choice to oblige.  
"Yes, Yuki. You _can _use me as a radiator." he grumbled, but smiled at her at the same time.  
"Wow, you're in a good mood today Zero, and I like it! Let's get to class!" they walked across the frosty fields towards the school and despite his best efforts to seem normal, Zero couldn't help but feel dread at the long, Kaname-less day ahead of him.

* * *

_Wow, can it be possible? Nightfall... updated? Yes, it is, in fact, true! I know quite alot of you guys liked this so when I typed up "TSToE" I couldn't help but feel obliged to update this sexy little number. I hope you all appreciate it despite the wait! It is very late now and I need some sleep! It shall be updated again soon! The plot shall soon thicken!_


	5. Influence

Chapter 5- Influence

Shortly after Zero's departure, Kaname growled and kicked the small table by his armchair, causing many chess pieces to tumble to the floor before throwing himself into the chair and burying his head in his hands. He truly felt remorseful towards Aido, his long term friend and supposed lover. At one time he barely allowed himself to consider others, as he had accustomed himself to using those around him as his own life-size chess pieces in the past. However, since the mess with Yuki had ended with her rejection; he had realised how pointless it was to plot and plan for a potentially fruitless outcome, and the stoic pureblood had actually begun to follow his heart and finally embraced the love he had received from Aido since childhood. Now as he sat in the aftermath of his impulsive behaviour, he remembered how easy life was before he allowed his emotions to come before the expectations of his peers.

'It's too late now Kuran!' he chastised himself mentally. He knew that Aido would be in his own room now- probably distraught- and the calculating pureblood knew that in order to maintain peace in the dorm he would have to try and console the heartbroken blond.  
Kaname made his way to the opposite end of the elaborate hallway, his steps silent as a spectre. He stopped before Aido's chamber door and an unwelcome feeling of dread plagued him- however he retained his cool demeanour- as he rapped on the door twice before tentatively pushing it open. Aido was sitting unusually upright in his bed while staring into space. He wasn't crying but his freckled cheeks were tear-stained, which Kaname noted with guilt as he pushed the door gently shut and made his way to Aido's bed. He sat uncomfortably on the edge of the bed in front of the expressionless vampire and- not without hesitation- placed his hand softly over Aido's, causing him to jump out of his apparent stupor and direct his watery blue gaze at Kaname's dark and brooding one.

"I apologise for my earlier tantrum Kaname-sama," Aido sighed hollowly. "You are our master after all, and may use us as you see fit." Kaname grimaced in response and placed his hands gently on the younger boy's shoulders.  
"Please, Aido. You owe me no such apology. I am the one who has always used your undying devotion for my own benefit, and after believing that I was finally repaying you, I find myself hurting you again. I do not ask for forgiveness, nor do I deserve it, but I would like you to know how deeply sorry I am about this mess..." Aido brought his hand to Kaname's cheek and tilted his head upwards to face him.  
"I will always love you, Kaname-sama. It is not up for debate, and it would be impossible for me to reject you..." Aido let out a sigh, then his gaze became suddenly fierce. "However, I will never accept Kiryu Zero!" The blond stroked the pureblood's cheek gently with his thumb before leaning in and kissing him on the lips possessively. "And I will not be giving you up so easily, my love."  
"But Aido-" Kaname breathed out in surprise at the usually bubbly vampire's change of tune.  
"Don't patronise me so much, Kaname-sama," the blond supressed a low chuckle. "I'm used to you and your temperemental ways now. It was admittedly a shock to see you all over the Kiryu boy, but I know that at this point in time you still need me, like you always have. As always, I will be here for the taking, so to speak."  
Kaname was in shock at how Aido had suddenly changed- or had he always been like this? Had he always seen through his false stoicism? Despite everything that had transpired earlier with Zero and the confusion and guilt he was still racked with, he found that he loved being talked down to by the very same character that had always idolised him the most. His eyes glowed lustfully crimson as he stalked across the bed in a predatory manner, drawn in by those usually innocent blue eyes that now held a slight hint of superiority. This only inspired the pureblood further as he quickly discarded his shirt and forced Aido's from his slender but toned frame. The blond captured the lips of his love-bordering-on-obsession in that same possessive and slightly rough manner that had the brunette moaning huskily and pressing him down on the bed.  
"Yes, Kaname-sama. Need me, even if it's just for tonight." His voice was thick with lust but Kaname could still detect the hint of sadness at the thought of this being the end of their romance. The pureblood felt the same guilt course through him at what he was doing to the poor young aristocrat, but he could not deny his selfish desire.

"I'm so sorry Aido," he whispered as he planted kisses down the other's throat. "I don't deserve you or your love..." The blond suddenly held the brunette's beautiful face so their lips were millimetres apart. Despite his apparent sweetness he knew deep down how to play this emotionally inept, gorgeous disaster of a man.  
"You really don't, Kaname. And if you don't hurry up and please me, I might decide not to forgive you for being such a whore." As predicted this tipped Kaname over the edge of rational thought as he ravaged and pleasured his surprisingly sadistic lover until both of them were spent and fell asleep wrapped around each other, as the first truly harsh rays of winter sunlight attempted to penetrate the darkness of the vampire's world.

Kaname soon found himself in a replay of what had happened in the conscious world earlier. Aido was beneath him, sweating and moaning as the pureblood thrust inside him slowly and sensually. The gorgeous blond tangled his fingers in long, chocolate-brown hair with relish as he still managed to dominate the lips of the more powerful vampire, administering nips and licks that had his sweetheart practically melting with pleasure above him.  
"Oh Kaname-sama, you really are such a slut!" Aido moaned as he pushed the taller vampire back until he was on top, riding him expertly with each sinful movement of his slender hips.  
"Aido-kun, show me... Teach me- Ahh! a lesson for being such a whore..." The blond smirked slightly but his eyes were filled with love as he made his way down to Kaname's level and rolled his tongue slowly up the pureblood's throat before piercing the smooth flesh with his pointed fangs. Kaname moaned in pain and ecstacy as he felt his throat being attacked, but all of a sudden, a faraway yet vaguely familiar voice could be heard, so faint it almost sounded like a mere notion or thought yet so clear that Kaname's dream self became alert.  
"Oh no, this is all wrong!" the voice said with disappointment, and it was gone so instantly that he wondered if it had just been a figment of his imagination. He gasped again at the movement above him, suddenly plunged back into his erotic situation. He was about to choke out another lustful 'Aido-kun' when he was taken aback at a pale, silver-haired, sinfully sculpted figure now riding him, panting and sweating as if he had always been participant, eyes slowly changing from scarlet to a sultry lavender.  
"Mmmm Kaname-sama, you filth," purred out the deeper, more husky voice of Zero, "I didn't know you were a sucker for dirty talk..." The Kiryu leaned down and sucked on Kaname's full bottom lip as the real-life pureblood suddenly snapped awake, feeling highly disorientated as he realised he was in Aido's room and the smaller blond he'd taken earlier that morning was sound asleep beside him. Kaname had only allowed himself a moment to gather himself before he started to dwell on his dream, feeling guilty that he was still using Aido, confused at the voice that seemed to change his dream to being with Zero, and insanely aroused at having two gorgeous men dirty talking and fucking him in the same dream. The confused pureblood massaged his temples while cursing how confusing his life had become, then realising it was only mid-day, decided to take a cold shower then try to sleep until it was time for Zero to finish his classes. He knew there would have to be a rendezvous with the fiery young hunter in order to sort this mess out, or potentially make it more messy.

Yuki was feeling very chipper after discovering Zero was up early and could keep her company for a change, and his rare happy mood made her even more optimistic. Today was one of the few times they had really been able to play around like real siblings and the vibe was still pleasant as they entered their first class, despite the fact they'd both neglected their homework as usual and were about to receive a firm telling-off from their constantly-distraught teacher. Zero almost felt ashamed at his uncontrollable giddiness that day, and his stubborn part tried to convince him that it wasn't because of a certain pureblood. However his long emotion-devoid side flickered back to their tender kisses that morning and he couldn't help but feel anticipation at the thought of meeting with Kaname later on. He supposed that the only reason they had held hostility for each other was over Yuki's well-being, but now that things were stable with her there was no reason Zero could see that should steer him away from the pureblood.  
The morning passed in a happy but fairly uneventful fashion until they reached third period- Mathematics- the lesson before lunch. About halfway through the lesson Zero had an unprovoked flood of thoughts that proved quite... Arousing, regarding a certain Kaname Kuran, and for several moments he could think of nothing else but being fucked hard by the sinfully sexy brunette. He felt flustered and thought about telling Yuki something of his troubles but she was staring intently at the front of the classroom, and he decided not to trouble her since she was constantly behind in Maths.  
By the time the lunch-time bell had rang, Zero was feeling very frustrated and he stormed out of the class and toward the bathroom situated in the more private quarters where he and the chairman dwelt. He had been intent upon having a cool, calming shower but as soon as he was stripped with the hot, steaming water beating down on him his thoughts seemed to escape his rational mind and he craved that which was forbidden- the most important vampire of his entire race above him, purring his name seductively. The silver-haired vampire/hunter swallowed thickly at these mental images and as he washed himself imagined repeating the motion on Kaname's well-honed and perfect body, eliciting grateful moans whenever he ghosted over a sensitive spot. Before he could control his urges Zero found he was pleasuring himself while thinking of all the explicit things he had dreamed of recently regarding the sexy vampire lord. He was biting his lip and panting softly in pleasure as he stroked himself, and what seemed like forever passed in a blur as he suddenly released, and feeling almost ashamed despite the lack of audience he hurriedly washed up and dried himself. As he exited the bathroom wearing only his towel he bumped into the Chairman, who really was too close to the door for comfort.  
"Oh Zero-kun! You look so flustered!" the Chairman cooed at him, blushing. "Whoever were you thinking about in there?"  
Zero grunted and moved his perverted guardian out of the way as he rushed back to his room to get a change of uniform and a regular composure in preparation for school.

The rest of the school day passed slowly, with a fair amount of homework adding to his list of things to do at the weekend. It was only a Thursday and he had already been given plenty that week- and Friday was usually the day that the most homework was unloaded on them, so he was dreading the next day. He also had feelings of apprehension about meeting with a certain sultry pureblood. He couldn't help but worry about what he would say (if he would say anything) or if he would just ravage the vampire right away. It wasn't hard to decide which he preferred- no complications or foolish words that mask true meaning- only that sweet physical contact. The last lesson of the day ended at around half past three and he stole away from Yuki easily as she had her usual supplementary classes to attend, so she could not berate him for abandoning his patrol duty. The silver-haired boy jogged outside, relishing the crisp, cool air as always and made for the Moon Dorm.

Kaname was already up and watching the young hunter approach from the main school building, his bright hair reflecting the sunlight as he got closer. He had decided to keep his distance from Aido, and everyone else for that matter, due to his shame at the state of his emotions. Unbeknownst to him, the lovely Aido had plans of his own that afternoon and was making his way toward the Sun Dorm to have some fun and hopefully find out what was stealing his Kaname away from him.  
All Zero could think of as he finally entered the territory of the Moon Dorm was adding Kaname to his list of things to do.

* * *

_Oh my god, upload! Finally! I can't believe I've turned Kaname into such a submissive yet dominating slut, but if I was him I'd probably like being talked to like shit (in the kinky way) after everyone fearing me all the time. I love how hormonal Zero is getting too! This is getting kinda different to how I thought it would be because of Aido's sudden new side (thanks to Alois Trancy methinks...) but I think I'm pleased. I think the perpetrator(s) of the whole shenanigans may also be revealed soon, but I'm unsure!_

_BY THE WAY this is my first ever hint of lemon/lime/general citrus so please be kind/constructive! :D_


End file.
